When Number1Twilighters meet Twilight Cast
by GymCandy14
Summary: See what happens when the Number-1-Twilighters meet the Twilight cast
1. Chapter 1

When the Number-1-Twilighters meet Twilight Cast!

One day, Madi and Sarah, who have an account on Fanfiction called "Number-1-Twilighters", found a contest entry form. This contest would let you win a trip to Forks, WA and meet the cast of Twilight. All you had to do was submit a story about Twilight and have the best one. They quickly sent in their list called "You know you're obsessed with Twilight When..." (actual Fanfic). They waited patiently waited and finally they got an e-mail saying everyone else in the contest suddenly got sick and they were the last choices. They packed their bags and flew to Forks. First they saw Bella, who fell on them because of her clumsiness. Next they met Edward and Madi fainted and landed on him. After she recovered, Sarah saw jacob and fainted while Madi was saying "Here Doggie". They met Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Next they met the all to sweet Carlisle and Esme. They got mad at Rosalie, who gave the dirty looks. Finally they flew home where they went on obsessing over Twilight. This concludes the Twilighters Adventure


	2. Chapter 2

Restraining Order

After returning from Forks, Madi and Sarah went back to obsesseing over Twilight. They wanted to see Edward and Jacob again, so they looked on every website trying to see where they were at right now. Finally they found a website that said they were in Toronto. They hopped on a plane and flew to Toronto. After a little confusion trying to navigate the two, they finally came to a big building. Sarah sniffed the air and said, "ahh, the smell of Jacob". After awakening from her trance, Sarah led the way into the building. They saw Edward, Jacob and to their suprise Bella. Madi locked eyes with Bella and said, "I didn't know _**you**_ were going to be here." "Well nobody even told you to come here, you stalker.", said Bella. Madi rolled her eyes and looked at Edward. Bella yelled, "Quit looking at him, I know you're in love with him but he's mine!" Bella slapped Madi and Sarah jumped in and slapped her back. Madi told Sarah it was her fight to handle, so Sarah went over to Jacob. Madi and Bella started ripping each other to shreads. Edward jumped in to stop Madi, and accidentally hit Jacob who then hit Sarah. Sarah got up off the ground and started punching Edward. Jacob then turned into a werewolf and raced over to Sarah and scratched her with his claws. Sarah screamed and ran out of the room. Edward pinned Jacob down while Madi and Bella were still at it. Then all of a sudden there was a Ring and Bella pulled a phone out of her pocket. She answered and started talking. She handed the phone to Madi and she answered by saying "Hello?" "You Better leave my characters alone missy. I have already taken restraning orders out on you and your friend. You have to stay 100 feet away from all the cast at all times. You got that?, plus the police will be there in about 15 seconds.", said the voice. "Who is this?", Madi said. "Stephanie Meyer of course.", then there was a click. Madison started screaming even though she had just been scolded by her favorite author. Sarah ran back in and screamed, " I still Love You Jacob, even if you're a big wolf." By this time Jacob had returned to human form and the police had arrived. They grabbed Madi and Sarah and dragged them to the door. "I Love You", yelled Madi to Edward as did Sarah to Jacob. All three of the characters ran away as fast as they could yelling "Stay away from us." Somehow Madi and Sarah got loose of the police and ran back to the airport. They flew back home and went into hiding until the next time they would see Edward and Jacob. "The tracking device works, Sarah", said Madi, "Now we can locate Edward and your dog whenever we want."

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading my story everyone. Please leave a review for me so I know what I'm doing right and wrong. If I'm horrible then tell me and I'll write about something different. Please vote at my poll! Thanks, GymCandy14**


End file.
